The God Damn Reply All Button
by TeaBrew
Summary: Hehehe...Duo gets bored at work one night and emails Heero. Humorous results ensue when Wufei and Quatre catch onto the tail end of their convosations and watch their chat session. 1+2 implied, someone is decked and Trowa runs off into the background. If


Duo coughed and cleared his throat loudly as he reached up and rubbed his tired eyes

The God-damn Reply All Button!!

Duo coughed and cleared his throat loudly as he reached up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Stupid missions…" he muttered. He stifled a loud yawn with the back of his hand, stretching in the same instant and hearing his vertebrae crack.

He slouched back into his chair and sighed in annoyance. Having been abruptly woken up at the crack of dawn and then being forced to work tirelessly until now, he was ready to snap.

Duo glanced at the blurry numbers in the corner of the screen. *Freaking…kuso. It's only eleven pm.*

He stared up from his screen and glanced around the quiet office. Being a Preventer sucked in his opinion, he never got to go anywhere anymore. Deathscythe was fast becoming the proud residence of numerous amounts of spider webs.

An idea suddenly hit him from out the blue and he grinned wickedly. He shot back down and hastily opened his email program, typing in Heero's address.

__

Hey Hee-chan!

You won't believe how unbelievably bored I am right about now. Hm, scratch that, you look pretty shot too (from what I saw anyhoo).

*sigh* I…am…so…BORED!! This whole office job thingy sucks! When was the last time all of us got together to have a good ol' round of blow-up-the-OZ-trooper?

On second thoughts, when was the last time we all got together for a party? Get back to me on that one RIGHT NOW!!

D. Maxwell

Duo sat back with a sigh, snagging the mouse and tapping the send button. He yawned and went back to milling through the endless stream of reports and statistics that ended up his way.

***

Heero growled at the bleeping noise his computer suddenly made. He jabbed the enter key and his email program booted up. He blinked in surprise. It was from Duo.

He stared in wonder as his eyes scanned the message. A smile began to curl his lips upwards as he hit the reply button and began to type.

__

Hello Duo,

Firstly, what are you doing spying on me? Secondly, we have to work here. As part of the Preventers policy states: all those either associated directly or indirectly with the United Earth Sphere Alliance must report to the nearest centre of operations as soon as possible.

To answer your questions: not since the war ended. And also: not since the war ended. And after the display you put on during the last party we all went to I'm not surprised as to why we haven't had one since.

Yuy

Heero smirked at his reply; he knew exactly what Duo would say. He'd start chewing him out for memorising the codebook and then go on to how he vehemently disagrees with what he said about him.

He tapped the send button in contentment.

***

Wufei raised an eyebrow at Heero, who sat three desks away from him. He didn't have a clue what he was so damn happy about. He shuddered; he didn't want to know. Probably some latest gun specs from J, or even worse, an email from the braided baka. Knowing Duo, it was probably some weird hentai (pervert) email. He frowned and opened up his email program.

__

Quatre,

What the heck is Yuy so happy about?

Shenlong

He clicked the send button softly and went back to work, waiting for a reply.

***

"Dammit…hurry up and load will you?" Quatre mumbled to the screen.

With nothing else better to do, the Arabian boy had been sitting at his terminal exchanging pictures and random web sites with Trowa.

"Grr…will you just - hey I got new mail!"

He too, opened up his email program. He glanced up at Wufei, who was looking at him, and raised an eyebrow. He mouthed the word 'Shenlong' and the Chinese boy just scowled at him.

Quatre looked over to Heero then over to Duo. Both had this strange lovey-dovey look on their faces. Quatre sighed an rolled his eyes; sending love emails again…they were gonna get fired for this…

He turned back to Wufei and shook his head. Wufei smacked his forehead and mouthed 'not again'.

"I never did that you bastard!!" screamed someone across the room. The two snapped their heads up to see a royally pissed Duo standing up and scowling at Heero across the room.

"Duo Maxwell! Return to your seat right this instant!" yelled the supervisor.

Duo mumbled something incoherent and sat back down to type up another email. Quatre and Wufei sighed and exchanged glances. They suddenly looked down at the same time to hear their computers beeping at them. They both had an email from Duo. The two of them sat down to read it.

__

Heero

As I was saying, you were great last night! I had no idea how good you were! It was nice to finally find someone who knew exactly what they were doing! Thanks again!

D. Maxwell

Wufei and Quatre exchanged horrified glances. Everyone glanced up at the sight of Trowa running as fast as his legs could carry him, straight for the bathroom with a hand over his mouth. The Chinese boy couldn't blame him – the message was positively sickening.

He paused for a moment before starting up his hacking program quickly. Wufei sent a quick email to Quatre telling him to open up the program he'd sent him earlier on. He typed in Duo and Heero's IP number and found that they were no longer sending emails, they were chatting now. He secretly logged on so he was invisible to them and began to read.

__

^Shinigami_02^: So like, what are we gonna do next time?

__

W01Angel: We could do the one you suggested…

__

^Shinigami_02^: Nah! You know how old that one is? Go for something more modern man!

__

W01Angel: …

__

^Shinigami_02^: Hey, I'm serious here!

__

W01Angel: So am I. You've been bugging me all week about it.

__

^Shinigami_02^: …and?

__

W01Angel: Well, suddenly you're not even interested in that one?

__

^Shinigami_02^: I am interested! Just not…*that* interested anymore…

__

W01Angel: Hah…chicken…

__

^Shinigami_02^: :P

__

W01Angel: ;)

__

^Shinigami_02^: Hah yourself, Hee-chan! I'll show you how it's *REALLY* done next time!

__

W01Angel: I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve Du-koi…

__

^Shinigami_02^: NO! Don't think you're gonna get out of it by calling me that! I am gonna

severely kick your ass this time! Damn literally too!!

__

W01Angel: Hmm…I'll bring my ones this time. You're right, yours are too old.

__

^Shinigami_02^: Oh that does it…

__

W01Angel: Hahaha…poor widdle Du-koi…hahaha!

__

^Shinigami_02^: Grr…hey…

__

W01Angel: What?

__

^Shinigami_02^: Are you like getting this weird email too?

__

W01Angel: Will check…brb…

__

^Shinigami_02^: Gotcha…man, who's 'they'? And why have they finally cracked?

Heero suddenly stood up and walked over to Duo, bending down to whisper something into his ear. Duo's amethyst eyes went wide in shock as he stared at Heero, who nodded. Duo whispered something back to the boy and nodded also.

Wufei watched as Heero walked back to his desk – no, past it and…Wufei swallowed. Heero stopped right next to him.

"Chang…" came the flat greeting.

"Yuy…everyone I work with is insane." Wufei replied.

Without warning, Heero suddenly planted his fist into Wufei's jaw, slamming him off his chair and onto the ground. Heero ran his fingers through his hair absent-mindedly as he knelt down next to a dumbfounded Chinese youth.

"Don't do that again Chang…you hear me?" he whispered.

Wufei nodded and stood up again, sitting down quickly and going back to work. Quatre blinked at what he just saw. Somehow, Duo had known that the two of them were watching.

A shadow suddenly covered his computer and he turned around to face Duo, who'd snuck up behind him. The braided boy clamped a hand over his mouth and put a finger to his lips.

"I'll just be a sec!" he whispered.

Duo reached over Quatre's keyboard and began to type furiously with his free hand. He jabbed the enter key after a long pause and winked at Quatre.

"Thanks Q-man!" he said giving the boy a thumbs up and leaving.

Quatre blinked and suddenly let out a yelp. He snapped his eyes back to his screen and saw what Duo had typed. It was a Trojan program! Sent to Wufei!

***

Wufei grumbled and rubbed his jaw tentatively. Heero didn't have to fly off the handle that much. It was just one little remark. And invasion of privacy, and spying, and very likely blackmail, and…

He sighed and shook his head. His computer bleeped at him and he opened his mail program. Quatre suddenly yelped in the background and Wufei ignored him. His mouse hovered over to inbox button.

"No Wufei! Don't open it!!" The Arabian screamed.

Wufei clicked his mouse button, opening the one email he'd received. He let out a cry of shock as his screen suddenly went black. In one corner was a little Chibi Duo giving him the finger. It suddenly spoke up in Duo's voice.

"Ano Wufei: Don't you just love chats about Final Fantasy VII?"

****

The End

Note: This story was written on a whim…probably from complete boredom (yep, serious boredom). I gave it to my mother to read and she said it was the most erotically twisted and devious story she'd ever read – she really loved it. Feh, bug me if you want more! Story ideas are welcome (whack 'em into the reviews if you must!)


End file.
